The Diary of Lily Evans
by Iris Stardust
Summary: Few months after Battle of Hogwarts Petunia gives Harry the diary, that his mother got for her ninth birthday and was writing in it for many years. What new will Harry learn about his parents? Lily started writing in her diary one day after her ninth birthday and wrote in it for last time on 31st October 1981.
1. Prologue

**Hello! **

**I know my grammar isn't perfect, because English is not my first language and I'm still learning but I'll try my best.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>The Diary of Lily Evans<em>**

**Prologue**

Harry Potter was sitting on a bench under a tree in the park. He was a little bit nervous while he was waiting for his aunt. He was really surprised when he got her message which said she would like to talk to him and he had no idea why.

When he just thought that letter was only a joke aunt Petunia came. At first they were both quiet because they didn't know how should they start conversation. Harry was nervous because he didn't know what to expect. His aunt, uncle and cousin never liked him. It looked like Dudley changed his opinion on him but even if that was true Harry didn't know if it was same for his aunt and uncle. Aunt Petunia was first to break silence.

"I believe you are very surprised that you suddenly wanted to talk to you," she said. Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said. "I know we were horrible to you. I should've taken better care of you. I should've loved you like aunt should. There are so many things I should've or shouldn't have done. I was so jealous. I wanted to go to Hogwarts with Lily. And when I was told I can't go I couldn't accept it. So I was always telling Lily she is a freak and said I hate magic. Deep inside I was always worried about her and wished I could be with her. But when I started to realise this I thought it's too late to change anything. And marrying Vernon, who hated everything that isn't normal didn't really help me to change my opinion. And then everything happened suddenly. She died and Dumbledore asked us to take care of you. But I never really took care of you. I was sad that my sister died and that I couldn't apologise to her. I knew that being kind to you would be the most I could do. But I never did that. I really should've been better sister." After she said the last part she couldn't hold it anymore and started crying.

Harry was shocked. Not only because he never expected aunt Petunia to tell him that but also because he never saw her cry before. He knew his aunt was telling the truth. He hugged her. For the first time in his life. "I'm not asking you to forgive me. I know you won't be able to do that. And this is not the reason I wanted to see you," Petunia said.

"I understand your feelings and if I decided that I won't forgive you things would get only more complicated. I can see that you loved my mother," Harry said.

Petunia gave Harry sad smile but tears were still coming from her eyes. "Thank you Harry. You are very kind boy. I knew that all along. And as soon as I saw you for the first time I noticed. You have your mother's eyes."

Harry smiled and then remembered. "You said you had another reason you wanted to see me. May I ask what is that reason?"

"I wanted to give you this," Petunia said and showed Harry a book. "What is this?" Harry asked. "Lily's diary," Petunia said. "She got it for her ninth birthday and was writing in it for many years." Harry's heart started beating faster. He still didn't know very much about his parents. It's true that he knew much more than he used to when he was young. Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore told him some things and he also learned a lot from Snape's memories but there were still many things he didn't know and he knew that he would find a lot in this diary.

"How come you have my mother's diary," Harry asked. Petunia looked at him. "The day we were told what happened to your parents I went to see their house. Most of things were destroyed but I found this diary and nothing happened to it. I took it but I didn't have courage to read it until shortly after you saved Dudley from dementors. I still didn't say thank you for that."

Even though Harry believed Petunia was really sorry he didn't really understand where did this sudden change came from. "You went to their house?" he asked. "Yes. I didn't really know why but I felt like I need to do that. I never told Vernon about it." Harry was even more shocked than before. Ever since he saw Snape's memories he had feeling that Petunia was only jealous on Lily but he didn't thought she cared for her that much.

"At that time I remembered what that Snape boy told Lily. And I also remembered Lily's diary. I started reading it. I was thinking that I should talk to you about it but I didn't really have chance. Last two years you came home for much shorter time than usual and you were in your room for most of the time," Petunia continued.

Harry knew that she was right. Last two summers he didn't need to be with Dursleys for long time and he was in the room for most of the time. "So are you sure I can have this?" Harry asked. "Yes I am. I'm sure Lily would want you to have it," Petunia said.

* * *

><p>When Harry returned to the Burrow where he was currently staying he opened the diary. On the first page there was written with big letters: THIS DIARY BELONG TO LILY EVANS. When he read this he got strange feeling that was mix of happiness and sadness. He slowly turned page and started reading ...<p> 


	2. 31st January 1969

**Hello!**

**Thank you SassyDoe for reviewing and favoriting the story and thanks to Daughterofwisdomsqueen for following. I'm really happy that there are some people who like my fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, 31st January 1969<strong>

_Dear diary!_

_My name is Lily Evans and yesterday was my ninth birthday. I got a lot of books for birthday presents because everyone in my family knows how much I love reading. I also got socks, sweater, sweets and this diary. I got it from my older sister Petunia. I like her very much! I'm so happy that I have older sister who cares about me. My classmate Ella told me that her sister never speaks to her. Isn't that awful!? I'm glad Petunia isn't like that! _

_But there is one thing she doesn't like about me. I'm not really sure how should I explain this because I don't really understand it myself..._

_I can do very unusual things. I can make flowers move, I often change my curtains colour and I can fly for few meters after I jump from a swing. And there were so many other strange things happening around me! _

_For example: Two years ago I was playing with Petunia on the playground when suddenly five older boys came and wanted us to move. Petunia told them that we can be there if we want and one of them hit her. I was so scared but I was also angry. No one can hit my sister! I started shouting at them and suddenly branches appeared and started falling on them. They ran away but branches were following them!_

_And here's another one: Few weeks ago one of my classmates embarrassed me in front of whole class and his hair suddenly changed colour to pink. _

_And this one was really scary! We visited my aunt and uncle who live in flat that is in eight floor. I was six, almost seven at that time. I fell from the balcony. Everyone was so scared! But when I was just about to crash on the floor I suddenly stopped. It was like something stopped me from falling and then I gently landed on the floor. No one really understood what happened but everyone was glad I'm ok._

_Anyway, I could tell more than ten stories like that. I don't understand how can I do this stuff and Petunia really doesn't like me doing it. I know she is only worried about me but I wish she wouldn't scold me when I do it. I don't know how or why can I do this! I guess she is a bit jealous and wishes she could do that too. I actually wish that too. It would be much easier if I knew that I'm not the only one who can do things like that. _

_I have to go now, Petunia is calling me because we are going skating today. I can't wait! I love skating! I'm not very good at sports but skating is one of exceptions. _


	3. 15th February 1969

**Hi!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favroited!**

* * *

><p><strong>15th February 1969<strong>

_Dear diary!_

_I know I didn't write in there for long time but I didn't have enough time. I don't know why but a lot of people I know have birthday in February so I was invited to 5 birthday parties in two weeks. And February isn't over yet... _

_Don't get me wrong, I like birthday parties. But there are too many of them in February! And of course Petunia's annoying friend Yvonne has birthday in February too!_

_I don't like Yvonne very much. Every year when she has birthday party she invites me along with Petunia. But she does that only because she needs someone who will play with her younger brother Lucas. He is one year younger than me and is even more annoying than his sister._

_I remember how happy I was when I was invited to Yvonne's birthday for the first time. At that time I didn't know that I'll have to spend all of the time with Lucas and that we will be with other guests only when we'll eat._

_Every year I asked my parents if I could stay at home but they always said that it would be rude to Yvonne if I wouldn't go. So it isn't rude that she invites me only because she needs babysitter for her brother? _

_I have to go now – mum is calling me for dinner._


	4. 21st March 1969

**21st March 1969**

_Dear Diary!_

_I know it's been more than a month since I wrote in here but there were so many things going on that I just couldn't find time._

_I remember that I wrote about Yvonne and her birthday party last time... Well ... I don't really want to write about how awful it was this year but let's just said that I somehow managed to change Lucas's curtains to pink and he hates that colour. I didn't do this on purpose! It just happened. I don't know why I'm doing so strange things... Anyway I really don't want to talk about that awful day..._

_Yesterday when I was on playground with Petunia I noticed something strange. When Petunia was angry at me because I jumped of the swing and flew for few meters again I thought I heard something moving on the tree... But I guess I was just imagining things. I don't think there is someone who would be interested in spying on me or Petunia. I guess it was just wind._

_Two days ago I borrowed very interesting book. I know I was very short but I really want to know what will happen next._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know that Lily isn't writing very often and that chapters are short and boring now. When she'll meet Snape (which will happen soon, I already put one hint in this chapter) and go to Hogwarts her diary entries will become more interesting and she'll write in her diary more often<strong>_


	5. 28th March 1969

**28th March 1969**

_Dear diary!_

_Today was so fun! My classmate Ella invited me to come over and it was great. We had so much fun! I really like Ella, she is one of my best friends. And unlike Petunia she doesn't mind strange stuff I'm doing. She was so excited when I accidently made her fairy dolls really fly today and asked me if I could try doing it again. I'm glad that not everyone is afraid of what can I do. Ella thinks it's amazing._

_I'm still a bit worried about that though... Yesterday I had argument with Petunia and I don't know why but her wardrobe was broken. Dad repaired it but Petunia is still angry with me. She thinks I did it. And I'm worried that she is right. But I didn't mean to! I can't control my powers (I think it's too long if I always write what can I do, or things I can do ...)! But I wish I could. Why can I only rarely use them when I'm happy? Why is it usually when I'm angry or surprised? I wish I could control it! Because people don't always mean what they say when they are angry and I didn't want to break Petunia's wardrobe! I wish I could use this powers only when I want to use them not on accident! I really don't understand it..._

_I'm at the playground sitting on the swing right now. I know I look strange writing in diary while sitting on swing but I just felt like writing here. Wait what is that?_

_I'm sorry I just thought I heard something moving on the tree again. I think I'll go home now, it's late and it's getting dark. _


	6. 6th April 1969

**Hi!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited, it makes me very happy if people like my stories. **

* * *

><p><strong>6th April 1969<strong>

_Dear diary!_

_Petunia is still angry at me and it's already one week since that happened. It's not the first time I argued with Petunia but she was never angry at me for that long before. I feel really bad because of that. I tried to apologise but she didn't listen to me. I don't know what to do! I really didn't mean to break her wardrobe! _

_It feels so weird that she didn't want to go to the playground with me at all this week. I went alone twice but it wasn't fun being alone. I went few times with Ella and it was fun but I felt a bit bad when I was thinking about Petunia._

_Ella understands me a bit. Her sister rarely talks to her, she usually pretends she doesn't exist and I feel so bad for Ella because of that. I saw few pictures of Ella and her sister when I was visiting her few days ago and it looked like they were having fun together. When Ella saw which pictures I saw he quickly closed album. I guess she forgot to hide it and didn't want me to see them at all so I didn't ask her anything. I wonder if they used to be friends like Petunia and I, but had an argument and that's why they aren't talking to each other anymore. Ella never told me anything about it but it looks like it. _

_I really hope Petunia won't be like that and be angry at me forever only because I broke her wardrobe! She is so great sister! I wouldn't be able to stand it if she would stop talking to me!_

_Speaking about playground... I mentioned I heard something moving on the tree before and when I was there again with Ella yesterday, I had feeling I heard something again. But I guess I'm just imagining things or maybe it's just wind._

_Someone is knocking on the door. It's Petunia and she is asking if she can enter. She's been ignoring me for whole week so it looks like it's good sign. I hope she finally decided to forgive me!_


End file.
